Insurance providers value the safety of drivers and the general public. Accordingly, rewarding safe driving behaviors is a matter of good policy. Although techniques exist to generally encourage safe driving, they might not provide a mechanism whereby rewards for drivers engaging in safe driving behaviors are reflected via advertisements in a streaming signal. Further, these techniques might not provide for modulating the frequency of the advertisements in the streaming signal as an incentive to engage in safe driving behaviors.